Phantom/Skills
Description Perhaps the most convenient class of all, Phantom has the ability to copy skills of other Explorer players (except Zen) thanks to Impeccable Memory I, II, III, and IV. Skill Swipe is used to copy skills from other players and Loadout is used to rearrange them. Loadout can only carry four 1st and 2nd job skills, three 3rd job skills, and two 4th job skills, and Phantom can only have one skill from each of the four jobs active at a time. Impeccable Memory's level also determines the level of the stolen skill. However, copied skills are equivalent to the other player's skill level, unless of course they exceed Impeccable Memory's level. Another convenient ability is To The Skies, which allows Phantom to return to Lumiere. The airship doubles as an NPC service area and an intercontinental station, allowing Phantom to restock, replenish, etc. while allowing him to travel all over the world from anywhere. Additionally, the ship's transport time is much shorter than other transports, taking only three minutes regardless of destination distance. Phantom also has high dodge rate (sometimes mistakenly written as avoidability) and critical hit rate. Miser Mastery |-20031160 | |Rolls |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to drive one of Phantom's favorite cars, Rolls. |-20031161 | |Royce |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to drive Phantom's fastest car, Royce. |-20031203 | |To The Skies |Active |Returns to Phantom's airship, Lumiere. |-20030204 | |Phantom Instinct |Passive |Uses phenomenal insight to locate an enemy's critical weakness. |-20031205 | |Shroud Walk |Active |Swathes you in a curtain of cards to teleport long distances. |-20030206 | |Dexterous Training |Passive |Phantom carries phenomenal insight and dexterity that allow him to wield a variety of weapons. |-20031207 | |Skill Swipe |Active |Steals the skills of Explorer characters nearby. Certain skills cannot be stolen, and Bishop's Heal will have its cooldown increased. |-20031208 | |Loadout |Active |Allows you to manage skills stolen from other Explorer characters. Use this skill to throw away stolen skills or call them up with Impeccable Memory. Cannot use the skill directly after configuration. |-20031209 | |Judgment Draw |Active |Uses up your entire stack of cards to pull out one card and grant additional effects to that card's attack. Can only been used when your deck is full. |-20031210 | |Judgment Draw |Active |Uses up your entire stack of cards to pull out one card and grant additional effects to that card's attack. Can only been used when your deck is full. |-20031211 | |Ghostwalk |Active |Skill used exclusively in Phantom's tutorial. Use this skill to avoid being detected by the guards. You will be detected if you collide with a guard. |-20031212 | |Chump Change |Active |Skill used exclusively in Phantom's tutorial. Divert a guards attention with a little bit of coin. |-20031260 | |Judgment Draw Auto/Manual |Active |Judgment Draw can be set to either Auto Mode or Manual Mode. Double-click to switch between the two. |} Phantom (I) |-24001000 | |Double Entendre |Active |Quickly strikes an enemy twice. |-24001001 | |Impeccable Memory I |Active |Lets you use 1st job skills stolen from Explorers. Passive effects from skills will not work. Equip stolen skills using Loadout. |-24001002 | |Phantom Swiftness |Active |Permanently increases Speed, Max Speed, and Jump. If used while jumping, double jumps a long distance twice in a row. Increasing the Skill Level will increase Jump distance. Can also be used with the jump key. |-24000003 | |Feather Foot |Passive |Permanently increases Avoidability. |} Phantom (II) Phantom (III) |-24111000 | |Blason |Active |Marks enemies with Phantom's coat of arms before slicing them to bits. |-24111001 | |Impeccable Memory III |Active |Lets you use 3rd job skills stolen from Explorers. Passive effects from skills will not work. Equip stolen skills using Loadout. |-24111002 | |Final Feint |Active |Using this skill will increase your preparedness for all enemy attacks, reviving you instantly with some HP if you get KO'd. This skill also increases LUK permanently. Not affected by cooldown reset. |-24111003 | |Bad Luck Ward |Active |Casts a sigil to ward off bad luck. Increases HP, MP, Elemental Resistance, and Abnormal Status Resistance. |-24110004 | |Mist Mask |Passive |Permanently increases Avoidability chance. |-24110005 | |Lune |Active |Calls upon the clear evening moonlight to increase Attack Power. |-24111006 | |Rapier Wit |Active |Forms a giant sword with cards, then charges and performs multiple attacks. Link with Mille Cartes to reduce post-attack downtime. Permanently increases Mille Cartes's damage. |-24110007 | |Piercing Vision |Passive |Permanently increases Critical Rate and Final Damage. |} Phantom (IV) |-24121000 | |Mille Aiguilles |Active |Fly into a stabbing frenzy, jabbing your enemies with blinding speed. This attack can be executed repeatedly. |-24121001 | |Impeccable Memory IV |Active |Lets you use 4th job skills stolen from Explorers. Passive effects from skills will not work. Equip stolen skills using Loadout. |-24120002 | |Carte Noir |Passive |Each critical attack has a chance to produce a card that attacks nearby enemies automatically. This card is added to your deck. Also permanently increases Avoidability chance. |-24121003 | |Penombre |Active |Leaps back and throws a powerful card attack that ignores the weapon defense of the enemy for a short time. Link with Rapier Wit to reduce cooldown. Permanently increases Rapier Wit's damage. |-24121004 | |Priere D'Aria |Active |Powerful memories of Aria significantly increase damage and allow you to ignore some enemy DEF. |-24121005 | |Tempest |Active |Creates an expanding tornado of cards to blast through enemies. Always does critical hits, and allows you to move while using the skill, but Speed decreases as the tornado of cards increases in size. |-24120006 | |Cane Expert |Passive |Increases Cane Mastery, Attack Power, Critical Damage, and Final Damage. Required Skill: Cane Mastery Lv. 10 |-24121007 | |Vol D'Ame |Active |Steals buffs from nearby monsters. If you steal more than one buff, the most powerful will be applied. This skill only works of monsters have been buffed. |-24121008 |-24121009 |} Hyper Skills |-24120043 | |Tempest - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Tempest's damage. |-24120044 | |Tempest - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces Tempest's Cooldown. |-24120045 | |Tempest - Extra Target |Passive |Increase the number of monsters that Tempest hits. |-24120046 | |Mille Aiguilles - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Mille Aiguilles' damage. |-24120047 | |Mille Aiguilles - Extra Target |Passive |Increases the number of monsters that Mille Aiguilles hit. |-24120048 | |Mille Aiguilles - Guardbreak |Passive |Increases Mille Aiguilles's Monster DEF debuff. |-24120049 | |Bad Luck Ward - Immunity Enhance |Passive |Increases the Abnormal Status Resistance and Elemental Resistance increase from Bad Luck Ward. |-24120050 | |Bad Luck Ward - Hyper Health |Passive |Increases the Max HP that increase from Bad Luck Ward. |-24120051 | |Bad Luck Ward - Hyper Mana |Passive |Increases the Max MP that increase from Bad Luck Ward. |-24121052 | |Carte Rose Finale |Active |Tosses a bouquet of cards into the air that drop and continue to damage enemies. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-24121053 | |Heroic Memories |Active |Recalls the oath of the Maple Heroes to increase damage. |-24121054 | |Impeccable Memory H |Active |Lets you use Lv. 150 Hyper Buff Skill stolen from Explorers. The skill duration and cooldown will be the same as Phantom's. Passive effects from skills will not work. Equip stolen skills using the Beginner Skill Loadout. |} V Skills |-400004285 | |Double Entendre Boost |Passive |Boosts Double Entendre. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004286 | |Calling Card Boost |Passive |Boosts Calling Card. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004287 | |Carte Mille Boost |Passive |Boosts Carte Mille. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004288 | |Carte Blanc Boost |Passive |Boosts Carte Blanc and Carte Noir. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004289 | |Blason Fantome Boost |Passive |Boosts Blason Fantome. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004290 | |Rapier Wit Boost |Passive |Boosts Rapier Wit. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004291 | |Mille Aiguilles Boost |Passive |Boosts Mille Aiguilles. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004292 | |Penombre Boost |Passive |Boosts Penombre. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004293 | |Tempest Boost |Passive |Boosts Tempest. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004294 | |Rose Carte Finale Boost |Passive |Boosts Rose Carte Finale. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004475 | |Impeccable Memory I Boost |Passive |Boosts attack skills used with Impeccable Memory I. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004476 | |Impeccable Memory II Boost |Passive |Boosts attack skills used with Impeccable Memory II. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004477 | |Impeccable Memory III Boost |Passive |Boosts attack skills used with Impeccable Memory III. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004478 | |Impeccable Memory IV Boost |Passive |Boosts attack skills used with Impeccable Memory IV. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400041009 | |Luck of the Draw |Active |Throw a flurry of cards until you're down to your last one. Will luck be on your side as you unveil it? You can move slowly while attacking. |-400041022 | |Ace in the Hole |Active |Throws a razor-sharp card infused with incredible power that ricochets dangerously. |-400041040 | |Phantom's Mark |Active |Brand the enemy with the Phantom's Mark. Can be used if there is an enemy marked as the Phantom's target or all of the Master Thief Marks are collected. |} Category:Phantom Skills